The present invention relates to network file systems, and in particular, methods of allowing remotely located programs and/or data to be accessed on a local computer without exposing the remote program and/or data (henceforth collectively referred to as the target program) to indiscriminant copying. In addition, methods of limiting the length of time that the target program can be executed or accessed on the local computer are applicable. A persistent caching scheme is also described which allows subsequent accesses to the program or data to proceed with reduced download requirements even across different connection sessions.
There are many instances in which it would be desirable to allow a remotely located target program to be executed on a local computer without exposing the target program in question to the threat of indiscriminate copying and propagation. Additionally, time-limiting the execution of the remotely located target program would add additional benefits and control. Some of the areas that could benefit from such a capability are the rental of computer programs over the Internet, try-before-you-buy evaluation of computer programs, and pay-per-view of internet-based information sources, among others.
Traditional network file system drivers allow local computers to access remotely-located programs and/or data as if they were local, but also allowed those programs and data to be copied to the local computer, and then be propagated indiscriminately.